


Im Sorry

by n3rdyg1r7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Challenge Response, Character Death, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7
Summary: Hermione and Ron were not always the happiest couple. Ron had always had a bit of a temper, but this time it went a bit too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mustangwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/gifts).



> This was something that a friend challenged me to write. Picked a pairing and a sentence and told me to write a one shot. Sentence was 
> 
> “I swear it was an accident”

Hermione had just came home from a long day at the Ministry to find Ron in the same place on the couch, only now the house was completely destroyed. “Ronald, how can you just sit there and mess all day? I am exhausted and now I have to clean the house, make dinner, and get ready for bed.” 

“Sorry ‘Mione, it's just so hard to do anything. I don't know how you are able to keep going like nothing happened.” Ron snapped at her, the death of their best friend still weighing heavy on his heart. “It has only been a week since Harry died. How are you still able to get up and go to work like nothing has changed?” 

At this point Hermione was getting frustrated at him and yelled “Because someone has to make money to pay for things, how daft can you be? Life has to go on after his death, he wouldn't want us moping around for months!!!” 

Ron jumped up from his seat and got in her face “Do not tell me how to grieve the death of my best friend. You have no right to tell me what he would want!!! You are not him and you are not me!!!!!!” he yelled and out of reflex reached forward and slapped her across the face. 

Hermione grabbed her now red face to try and stop the sting and tears started streaming down her face. “Get out of this house,” she whispered at first then loudly exclaimed “NOW”. She knew Ron could have a temper but he had never tried to hit her. She was completely surprised at his actions and, if she was honest, a bit terrified at what else he may do. 

“I swear, it was an accident. Please don't make me go. It will never happen again. Hermione, I love you so much, I don't know if I can make it through any of this without you.” He reached out to touch her but she backed away from him, which caused him to now burst into tears. He didn't know what had came over him, but he knew it was a mistake. Maybe she needed space. “Could I please stay here? I can sleep in the spare room…” he started as Hermione cut him off “No. I think it is best if you go stay with your parents for a while. I'll send you an owl when I am ready to talk.” 

Ron walked over to the floo and before stepping through he looked to Hermione “I am so sorry, I really do love you.” stepped inside and announced “The Burrows” and he vanished. Once he was gone Hermione broke down in tears, she didn't know what to do next, for now she wanted to cry.


	2. Ron's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron arrives at the burrows and has to face his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank one of the commentors for inspiring me to continue writing this. I know the chapters are short but, I hope everyone enjoys this journey with me. Thank you all for taking the time to read and leave feedback :)

Ron arrived at the Burrows completely unexpected by his parents, still an absolute mess sobbing uncontrollably. Molly rushed to her son asking him what had happened and if he was alright. “Mum, I've messed up. I just got so angry. Can I please stay here for a while?” Ron managed to choke out between sobs. 

 

Molly was quick to respond, “Of course, darling, are you hungry? I could whip something up for you.” Ron didn't respond to her question but instead trotted off to his old bedroom to go to sleep. He slept terribly that night, not used to being alone in bed. He hoped to hear from Hermione soon. 

 

Molly woke him the next morning with a tray of breakfast in his bed. She decided to try to gently pry the information out of him this morning as to what happened “Ron, can you tell me what happened now?” 

 

“I hit her mom,” Ron started sobbing again, “I was so angry and so upset about Harry, she came in from work, we had an argument, and I hit her. She told me to leave, that she would owl when she was ready to talk. I feel terrible, mum, tell me how to fix this please.” 

 

Molly took in the words her son was saying, stood up, walked out of his room with his breakfast, and did not say a word. She took the food to the kitchen and went to find Arthur. 

 

“Arthur, dear, can you please go talk to Ron? He did something terrible last night, I need to talk to Hermione.” She asked once she found him, walking away quickly before he could ask any questions. She headed to the floor called out Ron and Hermiones address, and with a whoosh she ended up at their home. 

 

“Hermione!” Molly called out as she exited the floor, looking all over for her daughter-in-law. Finally, she found Hermione curled up in her bed, still crying, looking like she hadn't slept a wink the night before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing her daughter-in-law in such a state of distress truly upset Molly, but she had to make sure that Hermione was ok. "Hermione, dear, Ron told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it? I sent his father to deal with him and wanted to come check on you." Molly whispered gently as she sat down on the bed next to Hermione. Molly rubbed her back lightly, offering what little comfort she could to the visibly distraught girl. 

"I told…..Ron that I would...let him know when I was ready...to talk." She was able to get out between sniffles and sobs, but Molly wasn't going to let her be tormented by the thoughts any longer than she already had been. 

"Hermione Granger-Weasley, you look at me this instant. Ron did not not send me. I came here of my own accord. I wanted to know you were ok. So, please, dear talk to me. I want to help you." Molly pushed firm, but gently. 

Hermione knew that tone and she knew there was nothing to do but listen to the woman she has come to love as much as her own mother. She sat up and wiped her eyes, and clearing her voice as best she could after a full night of crying responded "So he told you that he hit me? That for the last week he has done nothing more than sat on the couch? He hasn't been to work, hasn't helped clean the place up, and hasn't even so much as showered? I understand that he lost his best friend and is grieving, but I lost Harry too!" 

Molly, obviously shocked to hear all this information about her son, swept Hermione up in a hug "Dear, I know it's hard. Losing Harry was hard on everyone. I didn't realize Ron was so bad off. I wish you would have let me know, I could have helped. It sounds like he needs a mind healer, have you tried getting him to go?" Molly was clearly taking the side of her son, why wouldn't she, he was after all her flesh and blood. 

Of course she had tried to get Ron to see someone, he refused in protest that ' I'm a man 'Mione I don't need to go and talk about feelings with some other person.' Harry's death had been a shock to everyone. No one saw how much he had struggled in the five years since the war. He hadn't let it show how much everything had gotten to him, so when Ron walked into Grimmauld and found him…. 

Hermione's thoughts trailed off, thinking of her husband, finding their best friend like that was too much on her right now. "Of course I tried mum, he refused. I knew he needed to see someone, did you know Ron is the one who found Harry? He didn't tell anyone it was him. He sent a patronus to me and I rushed over to make the important calls." 

Molly gasped, hearing that Ron was the one who found him. Molly herself didn't know much about the incident, the papers had covered a lot of things up, trying to keep the Savior's reputation in tact. "I'm going to get home Hermione. If you need anything, let me know. I'm going to get Ron checked into a center to get the help he needs. I will let you know more about where he is once arrangements are made." With that statement Molly stood, and hugged the broken shell of a woman Hermione once was and walked away with an I love you darling.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was unsure what his wife was getting on about, but he knew he should see to Ron. He made his way up to his sons bedroom and found the boy curled on the bed in the fetal position."Ron, what's wrong, my boy? Your mum said I need to come talk to you. What happened?" Ron continued crying while telling his dad about the events of the previous night. 

He looked sheepishly at his father, hoping for some kind of support, but he found none. He only found anger. "You hit her!" Arthur yelled out at his son, unaware everyone in the house could hear him. "Have you lost your mind! How dare you think you would receive any kind of support from us after doing something like that! I did not raise you to hit women!" Arthur was fuming at this point, "You go to her now and you fix this!" He then turned and stormed out of the room without another word. 

Without support from his mother or father, how was he supposed to go on? He knew Hermione didn't want him back after his actions the previous night. After some more internal ramblings he decided then and there he would return and demand his wife listen to him. No more cowering about like a little girl. Once his mum returned home to The Burrow, he would go to his wife. 

His mother returned home sometime later, and he apparated away immediately. He found Hermione in the kitchen grabbing a snack, face red and swollen from crying, "Mione, can we please talk?" Ron finally asked after it was apparent his wife was going to ignore him standing there. 

"I have nothing to say to you, Ronald. You need to leave," Hermione answered very quietly, barely above a whisper. Once she had answered, she started to walk past him towards the front room.

He grabbed her tightly by the arm, pulling her back to where she had to face him, "You will talk to me about this, Hermione. I will not lose you, too." He snarled through gritted teeth before releasing her arm, tossing her back a bit as he did. 

Hermione gasped in fear as she stumbled backwards. Ron was acting mental and she was slowly becoming terrified of the man before her. She had left her wand upstairs, not expecting anyone to be coming by, so she was utterly defenseless against her husband. She tried scurrying backwards away from him to no avail. He quickly grabbed her up by the front of her shirt, pressing her against the wall, and paying no attention to her pleas for him to let her go. 

"Quite!!!! Now, you WILL allow me to come home. You WILL tell my mother and father we made up. And you WILL not mention anything happening to anyone, understand?" he snapped quite fiercely to her. He pushed back as he let her go, knocking her head into the wall. 

She got up and made her way to the floo to do as he said and let the Weasleys know that her and Ron had worked things out, though she hoped they would see the fear in her eyes during the call. They didn't. They chimed together how wonderful it was they could work things out. 

Ginny was in the background and overheard the conversation, not believing for one moment what she was hearing. She decided she would have to visit Hermione in the morning to check on her when Ron was supposed to be at work. 

Once the call ended, Hermione got up and went to sit on the sofa. Ron immediately followed and sat next to her. She flinched as he went to put his arm around her, making him angry once again. 

"Why the hell are you acting this way, 'Mione! Like you're scared of me!" 

Hermione looked down to the bruise forming on her arm from where he grabbed her earlier but didn't respond. She really had nothing to say to this man she once had a love for.


End file.
